


莫凱利上學日誌2

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 假裝跟1是同個世界觀（？）
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Kudos: 5





	莫凱利上學日誌2

Colson感覺到有人在看他。

他通常把週五留給自己，沒有朋友沒有兄弟，自己愛怎麼玩怎麼玩。有的時候他也許會在酒吧泡走不知道是另外哪個學校的啦啦隊隊員，有的時候他也許只是縮在角邊觀察所有人然後寫歌。

怎麼說也是這一帶出了名的地頭蛇──還真沒有哪一家酒吧是不熟悉的。別說，就算真的不熟悉好了，他這個一米九的身高也很難陷入什麼"危險"的情況。

但真的有人在看他。

他感到十分不對勁。

這個視線黏在他身上已經很久了，一般人要嘛也是看一下看夠了就走，但這個目光像狗仔的閃光燈一樣不停的跟著，甚至想扒光他似的讓他感到赤裸。

他渾身不對勁，但又不敢真的抬起頭跟每一個酒吧裡的人對視確認。他無法思考的走到吧台邊又點了一杯酒，喝了一口還是覺得不太對，沒想到正準備走回角落時一抬眼就看到了那個兇手。

一個男人。就是他在看著他。

Colson的呼吸卡在喉嚨裡，在酒吧昏暗的燈光裡他卻還是能看到對方深色的眼睛，盯著他，像盯著獵物一樣但又充滿了慵懶的不在意。

Colson侷促的啜了一口手裡的酒，他也不知道為什麼突然就這麼緊張，鬼使神差的在嚥下那口酒後又看向那個男人－－也許也是大學生？但他沒看過他，皮衣、黑色背頭、坐著也看起來很高大的身材，如果真的是這附近的學生，這麼顯眼怎麼可能沒看過？

他被盯的煩了有點生氣，終於瞪了對方一下，沒想到對方指了指他，接著又揚起兩隻手指勾了勾。莫凱利皺皺眉頭，想不起自己是不是在哪個喝醉的派對得罪別人，他有點猶豫要不要就這樣聽話的走過去，會不會被打？可是如果真的得罪別人不過去好像有點不好。

莫凱利喝了點酒的思維越來越跳躍，他甚至都還不確定自己是不是真的得罪人就想到更遠的地方。

所以他還是向他走去。

結果對方在他走到他跟前時勾起嘴角笑了。

Colson看著坐著略矮一節的男人笑的純真無害，正準備轉身走人的時候他聽到對方帶點鼻音的聲音說，我還在想你什麼時候要看我呢。

Colson翻了個白眼，"是你看我，麻煩您別看了，再見。"

對方聽他要走也不急，也沒拉著留人，只是推了一杯酒到他面前，"gerald gillum。"，gerald掃了一眼旁邊的椅子又看向他，"認識一下？"

隔天在高級旅店醒來的時候Colson還是不知道這一切是怎麼發生的。

他從來沒跟男人有過親密關係，更何況他還是被搞的那個。最荒謬的是現在他躺在加大的雙人床上一點後悔也沒有。

一週後在學校看到Gerald的Colson被嚇得把剛吞下去的午餐嗆出來，後來才知道原來他是轉到他們學校了。

兩個禮拜後校園論壇有一篇熱度衝上第一的帖幾乎整個學校的人都知道──「那個轉學生跟那個混混是在交往？」

接下來又有一篇哀嚎為什麼最近在夜店都看不到原本那個高高瘦瘦會寫歌的男生的帖，只不過留言沒人在可憐樓主，只是清一色在指路現在仍掛在熱門榜第一的帖。

主角呢──？主角不知道嗎？

主角們沒有回覆，但今天還是一起從同一輛高級私家車上下來了。

噢，是Gerald開的車。

**Author's Note:**

> 我第一次看到這哥在電台講這事我真的脫口而出  
> "FUCK!!! THIS MAN!!! FUCK!!!"


End file.
